smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas
We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas ''is the twentieth and first Holiday Special of Season 10; it was launched on December 25th, 2011, created by Esquilo30, and then edited and finalized by Numbuh 404. '''Separation Disclaimer While some characters from The Light and Dark Series appear here, this episode is considered non-canonical to the LD Storyline. The canonical "first Christmas" for Moxette is Crestfallen Christmas of Season 11. Synopsis The episode starts at the Smurf Village where the Smurfs are preparing the decorations for Christmas: Handy is stringing the houses with colorful lights, Smurfette helps decorate the Christmas tree, Papa Smurf leads the choir with his little Smurfs, and Greedy prepares the Christmas dinner. Outside the village, the Woodsprites Ripple and Karma are sprucing up their home with Mystico and Hethera lending a hand. When Stingle realizes it's Christmas, he hangs a meek stocking on Greedy's chimney while singing "Merry Christmas For" when Joey, Pansy, Lilac, Acorn, and Moxette appear at the front door. They ask Greedy how dinner is coming along, and Grandpa turns the corner - having overheard them - and assures them it's going to be good, knowing Greedy's cooking. Then Moxette asks about the celebration: "What the smurf is all this for?" Grandpa realizes that they have never experienced Christmas before, so he leads them to Papa for an explanation. At that moment, the Woodprites and Goblins are making their way to the village to share the holiday with the Smurfs. When they arrive, they are greeted by Papa and the choir he's been conducting and are invited to join them for the feast soon to come. Ripple speaks for them and says they would be delighted to stay, and Karma adds that they've brought presents for the Gift Exchange after dinner. The Smurfs rejoice and immediately sweep them up in activities while Papa is called over by Grandpa to explain Christmas to the curious bunch behind him. Papa chuckles warmly and begins to reveal everything he knows. Meanwhile at Chlorhydris' castle, she is disgusted because Christmas is the holiday she most despises - aside from Valentine's Day. She tells her pet toucan how Christmas is a horrible day for her since people live in union, friendship, family, and love. She proclaims, "But this is going to change!" and decides to cast a spell to make everybody selfish, heartless beings; when it is done, she keeps an eye on the Smurf Village, knowing they will be affected first. Papa Smurf tells Joey, Pansy, Acorn, Lilac, Moxette, and Hefty to go out into the woods and gather smurfberries, nuts, and apples for dinner. As they leave, Papa claims it's going to be the best Christmas they've had yet, and then he feels a tap on the shoulder: Mystico stands behind him covered in wrapping paper, tape, and ribbon and asks for helping getting unwound. Papa holds back a laugh and proceeds to remove the material from him while Hethera and Karma giggle from several feet away. Meanwhile, Chlorhydris orders her Piximps to gather ingredients for the second part of her spell that are out of stock. The Piximps start complaining, "Why does she make us do this, chaw?" and a female agrees, adding, "We love Christmas, chaw!" Then Big Sis Piximp says, "Now, now, it's just until the next Blue Moon, so let's cooperate with her." They go off to gather and return some time later. Then Chlorhydris finishes the spell and dispells it into the air, infecting everything - starting with the animals; then the Smurfs from the village are overtaken. It makes them so heartless that they start tearing down the decorations. However, since Mystico and Hethera are already heartless creatures, they are unaffected. They notice the change in every Smurf and begin to wonder if they should follow suit or find the gathering group for help. As Joey and company arrive with the ingredients for Greedy, they are shocked to see the Smurfs ruining the village and acting so violently. Hefty wonders why they're acting like this, and then they hear a voice say, "The black smoke!" Moxette asks, "Who said that?" and the answer is, "Down here!" They look below and it's Stingle, who's now wearing a yellow bonnet and white scarf with blue stripes; they are surprised. He tells them he was decorating his hole when he noticed black smoke approaching the village, and that it has turned the Smurfs into heartless beings. He managed to save himself by covering his mouth and nose with a bandana and hiding underground - thankfully, smoke rises. At that moment, the Goblins hop in front of them and say the same as him, but Stingle asks how they remain unaffected - Mystico simply retorts, "We're Goblins - we were born heartless," although Moxette secretly believes otherwise of them. Hefty realizes, "This must be the work of Chlorhydris!" Not knowing her, Joey asks, "Who's Chlorhydris?" Hefty quickly explains to him and the Goblins that she is an evil witch who wants a world with people as cold as her heart. Then they race over to Papa Smurf's lab; Moxette finds the cure in one of his spell books and reads it aloud: "The only way to break the heartless spell is to counteract it with Loveflowers." Having seen them before on a Flower Hunt with Smurfette, she tells them that it's a lovely plant that grows near Chlorhydris' place. They decide to search for help when they notice Fooly Smurf who seems normal, so Joey says, "It seems Fooly's lack of intelligence has made him immune to the heartless spell!" Unfortunately they know he isn't enough help, so they go around the village in search of the Woodsprites. Moxette halts on her heels after turning a corner, spotting Karma trying to steal one of Painter's buckets of paint, and hides behind a nearby barrel. She signals Hefty to come to her and instructs him to get into Smurfette's house to find her Loveflower, telling him, "She keeps in a vase by the back window." He darts through the houses and sneaks past Painter and Karma; then he waves to his fellow Smurfette from the window. Moxette uses her talent to impersonate Ripple and throws her voice - as best she can - to make it sound like it's coming from Smurfette's house. Karma pricks up her ears and pursues her love's voice, confidently walking through the doorway only to be ambushed by Hefty with the Loveflower. He shoves it in her face until she is returned to normal and asks him what happened. "No time to explain," he says, "We need your help to save the other Smurfs and Ripple!" She looks at the flower in his hand and is disappointed that it's withered and pollenless, having been used so vigorously on her. They make it back to the rest of the group and set off for the Loveflower patch - upon their arrival at Chlorhydris' castle, Karma devises a plan. When Chlorhydris returns from an outing, she notices the Smurfs, Pussywillow Pixies, and Woodsprite and catches them in a jar before they realize she is there. Unknown to them, Stingle isn't caught due to his smaller size, and so he watches her enter through the front gates and overhears her exclaim her true desires. He thinks aloud, "Hmm, so she hates love. That's all I need to know," while adjusting his bonnet. He enters the castle and notices the Piximps: he puts pieces of paper on each of their backs, which contain single letters. When nine Piximps pass by Chlorhydris, she notices the letters on their back spell, "We Love You." Extremely angry, she chases them and, while distracted, Stingle takes the opportunity to approach the jar holding his friends. He use his stinger as a corkscrew, freeing them, and they make their way towards the door. When Chlorhydris returns, she sees them escaping and swiftly recaptures them, but suddenly she hears a voice shout, "Hey boss!" She looks around and he says, "Over here," so she turns her head to the left and finds Stingle on a table. He says, "Boss, let my friends go or else!" Amused by the sight of a talking Scorpomouse in clothes, she does not take him seriously. He demands again to let his friends go, but she refuses, so he grabs a brush and paints "I <3 mom" on her hand. She screams in disgust, which makes her drop the group. Her toucan tries to catch them for her, but Joey drives it away with a fast sword attack, causing all its feathers to fall off. They manage to gather the flowers once outside, but Chlorhydris gives chase until they enter a cave not too far from the castle. When the old witch hears a roar, she runs away in fear, retreating to the safety of her home. The Smurfs and friends step out of the cave and laugh, revealing that Moxette tricked Chlorhydris by mimicking a bear. While Stingle calls out, "So long, stupid," the others high-five (though Moxette uses one finger due to Stingle's smaller size) and make their way back home. Part 2 Back in the village, Moxette reads the book, puts several hearty Loveflowers into the boiling cauldron, and recites the magic words: "Love is virtue, kindness is sweet to evoke. Heartless spell, begone from this world - off to someplace remote!" An explosion creates a giant pink cloud that covers the village and the forest, returning everybody back to their happy selves (excluding Mystico and Hethera). Karma rushes outside and searches for Ripple, running frantically around the village. She hears someone coughing near Handy's house and approaches them - her boyfriend managed to knock down the Smurf's ladder right before the cloud engulfed him, so he wasn't prepared for it. She rests her hand on his shoulder and asks if he's okay; he shakes his hair out and looks at her with a smile, assuring her, "I've never felt better." Relieved, she kisses him and they return to the rest of the group in Papa's lab. Far away from them, Chlorhydris screams in agony while hidden in the shadows, and Big Sis Piximp is glad that everything is back to normal. Papa Smurf asks the group what happened, so Moxette and company tell him and their fellow Smurfs about Chlorhydris's wicked spell and how they saved everyone by finding the cure. Papa is proud to them, but Hefty says, "Too bad the decorations are ruined..." Suddenly the tree in the center of the village starts to glow and, with a little Christmas magic, the decorations return to their former glory. Handy finds some gifts underneath the tree and begins to disperse them: one for Moxette, Joey, Pansy, Acorn, Lilac, Ripple, Karma, Fooly, Stingle, and all the other little Smurfs. Ripple does not understand how he recieved a gift from the Smurfs - despite bringing one for them, having been convinced by his girlfriend to do so - since he always believed pranksters were forgotten. Karma, on the other hand, is not surprised in the least and nuzzles him, saying, "Forget logic - just say 'Thank you' and open it with me." With a shrug and smile, he listens and returns the loving gesture. Papa Smurf notices a letter to Ripple and Karma from Sir Nicholas and gives it to them. As they understand, he thanks the Woodsprites (the girl, specifically) for their heroic act to save Christmas, so as a reward, they have been given their gifts from him. They set the colorful boxes aside and celebrate the letter, but while hugging, Ripple notices Mystico and Hethera approaching. He lets go of Karma and takes a few steps towards his best friend. Mystico reveals a small present from behind his back and says, "This is for you two from us." Ripple takes it and beams, thanking him and Hethera for it, and sets it aside with their other gifts until later. Then everybody starts to sing the "Smurfs' Christmas Carol" over the time lapse of them all enjoying dinner and opening presents. As the credits appear, pictures of Marina, Artemis, and even Mystico and Hethera receiving gifts (showing they have a good side) appear onscreen. The episode ends with a '''''Happy Holidays caption. Trivia *Johan and Peewit do not appear in this episode. It can be assumed that they celebrated within their own kingdom, were affected by the evil spell, and later saved thanks to the Smurfs and company. *Mystico and Hethera accompany the Smurfs in the village even though they were not originally intended to appear in this episode. This is also the first time Stingle teams up in order to defeat a foe. *Marina, Artemis, and Fooly are cameo characters with no speaking roles. *This is the first time Chlorhydris has been a main villain, and Gargamel has not appeared even as a cameo. Continuation *'Episode 19' -- "The Snow Fairies" *'Episode 21' -- "A House for Joey" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:December holidays stories Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles